


Growing Up

by Aurchii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Gen, Harry-centric, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Shy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, So do the malfoys in their own way, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurchii/pseuds/Aurchii
Summary: Sometimes the greatest things lie in front of you, yet you're blind from it til you've almost lost it.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a part of a universe I've created from another fic I'm currently working on though there's not much background information needed so I thought why not upload it. 
> 
> This is my first time posting for this fandom as well as I wrote it in like 3 hours in the middle of the night so its not the best, it's also unbeta'ed so don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> Also rated mature only for a tiny section at the end that made me uncertain but put it to be safe – its nothing explicit.
> 
> Also if it seems a bit out of parallel well, I didn't know what I was writing as I wrote.

> “ _It's hard to think about growing up when you're right in the middle of doing it. It's hard to know what you want. Sometimes there are so many voices in you're head it's difficult to know which of them is yours.”_ – Kevin Brooks
> 
> * * *

i. Harry's almost – _no_ , absolutely certain, the first time he entered the old halls of Hogwarts, that his life had changed drastically even with the familiar grip of Draco clinging to his arm because of the crowd. As he listened to the hushed whispers of the other first years and watched his surrounding as they walked down the hall, up until they stopped at the cold and strict voice of the person who introduced herself as deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Even after her speech was over and she disappeared, only to reappear and begin leading them into the Great Hall, Harry still couldn't pin point the feeling in his gut that curled and fluttered and so many other things all at once. Was it mere nervousness? Or was it something else?

Listening to the sorting hat's song and watching the sorting take place didn't ease the wrestling that was happening in his stomach, instead it seemed to only grow harsher and when the M's were reached, as he watched Draco make his way up in silence is when he dimly realized that because of the house separation, things were going to change. Because when the sorting hat barked out 'Hufflepuff' which was followed by hushed silence, only for the same reaction to happen when the sorting hat deemed him 'Slytherin', life as he knew it wouldn't be the same without Draco constantly at his side and him being able to tease said blonde anytime he wante, changing their lives in ways he didn't want them to change, ever.

He soon realized, as he took his seat at the green and silver crested table that eventually burst into belated cheers, Dumbledore giving a small speech before food was served, the awful feeling was dread.

\---

Harry had been right about there bring a lot of changes. Wherever he went, he was scrutinized by other houses, hushed whispers and gossip was spread behind his back. It wasn't his fault he wasn't like their expectations. He only found a safe haven under the roof of the Slytherin common room, in the times in the library where he'd sit and converse or just spend time with Draco and in Severus' classroom where he had a small amount of protection from his father figure.

It wasn't only his own person being affected either. It didn't take long for other houses to begin on the younger Malfoy, calling him names and picking on him any moment they could and would always ensue with Draco running to the Hufflepuff dormitories or to Harry, where he'd pull him aside to their normal spot in the library or when even that wasn't safe, an empty classroom.

The treatment began building a fire in Harry's heart, anger bubbling and festering til he felt the need to just explode. Of course, the raven wouldn't do such a thing, a Slytherin didn't let their emotions get out of their control after all. Instead, he would shoot the nastiest glares he could muster, which wasn't too hard to do at all and this would save Draco from torment, even if it was only while he was in the safety of his presence.

\---

ii. The second year brought a wider variety of harsh rumors and fear. Harry wasn't sure when he'd get used to it, if ever but he was more then happy to take the attention as long as it stayed off Draco. The other houses began taking hints to lay off the blonde after a particular shouting match after a brave soul tried to berate the younger male while Harry was in the same corridor and he found himself losing his cool. Of course, lucky for him it was broken up by Professor McGonagall and not his father, he didn't want to deal with the disappointment that would've followed.

It wasn't that he was more protective because he never saw Draco, quite the opposite actually. The two saw each other frequently over the summer when the Malfoys weren't in France, while the two practically grew up together and it wasn't like they rarely saw each other at school either, they met around school as frequently as the two could muster with their schedules, be it during a free period, during a shared class or sneaking out late and eventually having to find another free classroom. It was practically a ritual at this point.

The more time he spent with Draco though, Harry found himself growing more and more protective, more aggravated, and just pissed all around. He couldn't figure out why. He'd always been protective of the other but never so strongly. Most began learning their places luckily enough.

When Harry was accused of being the heir of Slytherin and setting a beast against all Muggleborn and half bloods, he found support in only a handful of people. Namely Draco, but there was also a few people he met in first year who didn't mind to be around him. Such as Draco's fellow Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, a Ravenclaw by the name of Hermione Granger and the Gryffindor menace, Ron Weasley who was actually quite helpful with his brothers.

He's not sure why, but with such support, Harry found his second year, even though just as drastically different and dangerous as his first, somehow bearable and soon it was over as well, for once greatful for the support, even if it was from other houses.

\---

iii. His third year brought more light to his late parents though brought a bitter topic to his father, one he hated discussing. During this time, Harry couldn't be more greatful for his Hufflepuff companion where his father had no support for him, not that he blamed him, it was a tough time. As always though, it brought more gossip that was hard to ignore but instead _ignited_ fire of a different kind.

He learned, to little surprise, most students suspected something going on between him and Draco and as much as he wished there actually was, there wasn't. The whispered rumors ranged from secret lovers, to blind lads who were lovesick for each other and even that Harry had forced the young Hufflepuff into some twisted deal of a relationship. The last accusation repulsed him deeply. There was no way he could harm his sweet Draco.

When he'd first heard them, he'd felt an inkling of fear because it brought his feelings to light and for once he actually understood what they were. He'd fallen and had always been in love with his childhood friend. Harry had hidden and avoided the other at first, to not let it show how greatly it affected him, but staying away from Draco hurt worse so instead he bottled up his feelings and refused to let them come in between him and the blonde because there was no way he could hurt the other. Even while dealing with the never ending burdens life seemed to love packaging up and leaving at his feet.

\---

iv. It was fourth year where he pushed everything aside and faced all his fears and there was a _lot_ of them.

After the Goblet had been tampered with so that Harry was forced into the inevitable Triwizard Tournament, he dreaded so many things. Such as never getting to see his Godfather again or tell Draco his feelings for him. Even with the damned reporter twisting Draco's much needed support before the first task of getting the golden egg from a bloodthirsty dragon.

Which is why, of course, Harry didn't hesitate to ask Draco to be his partner for the Yule Ball, elated when the blonde agreed and why his heart practically stopped beating in his chest at the site of the blonde's pale face at the bottom of the lake, looking almost a deathly white. Even though he knew no harm would've come to the other, It was also the very reason that the moment the two surfaced the water and both regained normal breathing, or normal enough for floating in an icy lake, that he threw his cares to the wind and grabbed the blonde's cheeks placing a feverish kiss on the other's lips as tears streamed down his face. For once, he didn't care about the obnoxious cheering when the two had surfaced that came from the docks.

\---

The third task sounded the easiest but was the hardest of all of them to digest. It had led to a near death experience, the death of the other Hogwarts champion and Draco's fellow Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, a near panic attack from his father (though no one would believe him because Severus looked as collected as he always did, if only slightly exasperated but eyes were the gates to the soul) and so, so much pain and betrayal.

Harry had never been so thankful for the feeling of comforting arms and the scents of coconut and vanilla that always clung to Draco wherever he went, and of lavender and morning dew that he associated with Narcissa as well as the overwhelming smell of honey that wafted from both Malfoys no matter the time.

\---

v. His fifth year could only be summed up to simple nightmares, fury and a sense of more overwhemling dread.  
Their new professor had taken a liking to torturing him which lead to torturing Draco and any harm to something or someone that was his, he did not have tolerance for. So, he'd gotten two whole weeks of detention, writing with a blood quill that only seemed to hurt worse everyday that he sat there. He didn't mind though, anything for his Draco, which is why he refused to show any ounce of pain, why he went straight to his father and got something for his wound each time so he wouldn't have to show it to the blonde. It was better that way, he'd wait until it was over then he'd finally confront the other for possible comfort.

Of course, that went exactly how he envisioned. Draco had felt so horrible about it, that Harry would forever have a scar on his hand because of him and he didn't have enough words to reassure the young Malfoy that _it was okay_ and that he'd do it over again as long as it kept the other safe. That night was spent cuddling in an abandoned classroom after Draco's outburst and neither wanting to head back to their cold dorms and leave the other's warmth and love.

\---

vi. There wasn't any words he could use to express how he felt, yet every time he'd try he found no need to express it anyways because Draco knew, always knew how he seemed to feel. There wasn't need for words, really. So to merely bask in the younger boy's presence was enough, be it mere talking, to snogging, to even rare nights where he found himself straddling over Draco, both bodies sweaty and slick, pleasure raking through both their bodies' that he could only describe as heaven, it was and will always be enough.

Over the years, of near losing him, of him being so far and out of reach, of growing up _wanting_ , Harry learned so much, how to hold on to something, how feeling loved was like. How giving his love felt.

Even though so much had changed, he didn't have Draco with him as much as he wanted, there was others in their circle even if it was just the two of them. Harry couldn't be more pleased. He had Draco, his Draco who was devoted solely to him and Harry devoted to the blonde, he found he didn't mind the changes as much as he suspected he would. He could ignore the whispers, the pain and nightmares. Because the blonde was his comfort, his only precious light that at the end of the day, meant everything to him and so he'd protect him at all costs.

Even if killing Voldemort and claiming his family back is what it meant. Even if becoming the new Dark Lord is what it took. As long as he could continue to live and grow up side by side with his Draco, Harry could live with such a fate. Because this feeling, the one he clutched tightly to even outside their rare sessions, was pure _bliss_.


End file.
